prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 11, 2015 NXT results
The March 11, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 12, 2015. Summary This week's edition of NXT showcased a group of hungry Superstars looking toward the future. Two tag teams clashed, hoping to win a chance at the NXT Tag Team Championship. A Diva returned from injury after a lengthy stint on the disabled list, trying to work her way up to facing NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. And Alex Riley, so infuriated by Kevin Owens’ tormenting that he quit his job as an announcer and returned to the ring after two years away, eager to earn a fight against the NXT Champion. Enzo Amore & Big Cass were extra fired up as they took on The Lucha Dragons for an opportunity to challenge Blake & Murphy for the NXT Tag Team Titles. However, Kalisto & Sin Cara were able to keep Amore neutralized with their fast-paced lucha libre offense and even took out Big Cass with a tandem dive through the ropes. There was no stopping Cassady once he got back to his feet, though. Cassady took out the Dragons, then dragged Amore back to their corner and tagged himself in. Big Cass followed up by slamming Kalisto with a thunderous East River Crossing, before launching Amore off the top rope for a huge splash that earned the brash duo a title opportunity! Alexa Bliss returned to the ring this week after suffering a broken nose several months ago, and she declared that her sights are set on NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. The sparkly Diva had to get through Carmella this week, though, and looked impressive in her return bout. Bliss gave up size to The Princess of Staten Island, but she was successful in taking Carmella down to the mat on several occasions. Though Carmella targeted her nose, Bliss fought through and put Carmella away with the Sparkle Splash to win the match! After nearly two years away from the squared circle, Alex Riley officially made his in-ring return on NXT, taking on CJ Parker. There was plenty on the line for A-Ry, who was looking to impress NXT General Manager William Regal in hopes of earning a match against NXT Champion Kevin Owens. Fueled by pure rage, Riley cut off the eco-warrior before he could spew his conservationist invective. With the NXT Universe behind him, A-Ry unleashed his pent-up fury on Parker, picking up the victory with a huge Blockbuster off the top rope. After the bout, Owens taunted an emotional Riley, saying he was going to end A-Ry's in-ring career. It appears that Riley impressed Regal, as he will get his opportunity at Owens next week, when NXT takes over Columbus, Ohio, and the Arnold Sports Festival! Hideo Itami and Tyler Breeze continued their longstanding rivalry in this week's main event. After last week's sneak attack, Itami was out for payback against Prince Pretty. Breeze, on the other hand, was determined to show that he's more than just a pretty face. The selfie-obsessed Superstar spent the early moments of the match trying to avoid Itami's trademark kicks, only to get caught with a knee and a hard clothesline on the arena floor. Breeze eventually knocked Itami off the top rope and locked on a tight headlock to take control, keeping his rival grounded. Itami rebounded, trading big blows with Prince Pretty. The Japanese sensation looked to be on the verge of victory after sending Breeze face-first into the ring post, but Prince Pretty absorbed a flurry of strikes, evaded a dropkick in the corner and clobbered Itami with the Beauty Shot to earn the victory! Results ; ; *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) in a NXT Tag Team Title No. 1 Contenders’ Match (5:55) *Alexa Bliss defeated Carmella (5:20) *Alex Riley defeated CJ Parker (3:26) *Tyler Breeze defeated Hideo Itami (8:56) Image Gallery NXT_268_Photo_01.jpg NXT_268_Photo_02.jpg NXT_268_Photo_03.jpg NXT_268_Photo_04.jpg NXT_268_Photo_05.jpg NXT_268_Photo_06.jpg NXT_268_Photo_07.jpg NXT_268_Photo_08.jpg NXT_268_Photo_09.jpg NXT_268_Photo_10.jpg NXT_268_Photo_11.jpg NXT_268_Photo_12.jpg NXT_268_Photo_13.jpg NXT_268_Photo_14.jpg NXT_268_Photo_15.jpg NXT_268_Photo_16.jpg NXT_268_Photo_17.jpg NXT_268_Photo_18.jpg NXT_268_Photo_19.jpg NXT_268_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #138 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #138 at WWE.com * NXT #268 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events